


【翻译】Worthy

by Schrei822



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：单恋，虐，好人卡<br/>摘要：Tim在爱慕Dick多年之后终于表白。标准的心疼Tim系列。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040095) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> A translation of Worthy by heartslogos  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040095

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      “我——”Tim说。

 

 **_糟糕_** ，Dick心想， _ **卧槽，干，老天爷，别这样，Tim，别这么做，操**_ 。Dick知道这已经不是一天两天的事了，至少也有好几年了。Dick一直盼着有一天这事能悄无声息地就过去了。永久地。也许最好其实根本就没开始过。他一直期盼着——期盼着他们永远不会走到这一天。他真的这样希望。

 

       已经，已经就这样僵持着好一会儿了，他们维持着各自的姿势一动不动，等待着Tim思索要怎么往下说——

 

     “我爱你。”Tim说。接着，不得不说，Dick是那么那么地为Tim感到骄傲，那个孩子此刻正用着那样真诚的眼神看着自己，及时他说话的声音比之前要小了一些，并且还有一点惊慌。Tim是如此深爱着他，这些年来从未停止过。而此刻他依旧这样坚定不移地表达着自己的心意，即使是在Dick做出了各种努力去暗示和疏远之后，也没有一丝丝动摇。“我爱你。”

 

     “我知道。”Dick回答道。他真的知道。

 

       Tim的嘴巴几乎抿成了一条线，“你——你知道？”

 

       Dick回想起Tim过去那些总是充满了钦佩的目光，他那总是微微向自己倾斜靠近的身体，追随着自己就像是一朵向日葵一样。他回想起Tim时不时会涨红的脸，还有在Dick最终选择了Damian之后那无比受伤的神情。

 

       那些他都记得。

 

     “我知道。”Dick压抑着想要安抚对方的心情，他知道他不能。“我早就知道了，Tim。并且，我不能——我很抱歉。”

 

     “ _ **你一直都知道**_ 。”Tim的声音变得那么微弱，难以置信和受伤。“那为什么——为什么你从来不——”

 

     “Tim。”Dick打断了他，“你那时候才13岁。而我已经上大学了。然后我又成为了你的导师，之后又当上了警察。哪怕我也对你有任何好感，我又能做什么呢？”

 

       年轻人猛地后退了一步，他看着Dick感到受伤，背叛，还有愤怒——

 

     “你是我的弟弟，Tim。”

 

     “我们没有血缘关系。”Tim喃喃着。

 

     “即使如此。”Dick用力地捏紧了拳头，“我还是很抱歉，我——我感到荣幸，Tim。我真的。而且我也爱你——虽然不是像你爱我那种。但是，我爱你。真的非常爱你。你是我心爱的弟弟，我会一直都爱护你——”

 

     “那你为什么——为什么从来不说些什么？”Tim挺直起身体，有些胆怯地看着对方，“ _ **那么多年**_ ，Dick......我只是.....我还以为。我也不知道。”Tim没有说下去，他突然笑起来，那么尖锐，苦涩，这让Dick再次意识到Tim已经不再是过去那个小男孩了，他成长了太多。这有时候让他感到害怕。

 

       他甚至会因此而彻夜难眠。回想着自己犯下的种种过错。

 

       而Tim就是这错误之一。

 

       他犯了那么多错误——如果他早点说些什么，改变些什么，做不同的选择，也许。也许，一切都会变得比现在要好。也许Tim变成这样全都是他的错，他的责任。

 

       而这又不过是可以加进他那个懊悔清单上的一条。

 

     “我以为早晚有一天你会想明白的。”Dick承认到，然后他意识到自己这个想法是多么 _ **愚蠢和天真**_ 。

 

       Tim并不只是肤浅地爱着他。他努力地与周围的人亲密，他向他们学习，他能从他人身上得到尊重。Tim可以信任和依赖别人，把自己的信任交付他人。

 

       但是关于爱，他付出了更多。他用自己的全心全意地爱着——

 

       Dick最开始觉得也许那只是他一个青春期的小躁动。一个幼稚的一见钟情，英雄崇拜。他是那么地希望这一切不过如此。

 

       他以为也许——也许在Tim长大后他会爱上别人。爱上别的更好的人。

 

     （那时候出现了Superboy，Dick当时觉得他会是那个更好的选择。还有一些别的女孩们。或者男孩们。他们所有人都可以是更好的选择。

 

       很长一段时间，Dick以为那个人会是Steph。他一直想知道Tim是不是也那么想。）

 

       然后老天保佑—— _ **Dick以为Tim终究会忘记他的**_ 。

 

       他一直这样以为着——尤其是，尤其是当Damina成为罗宾之后。

 

     （老天，如果连那都不能让Tim对自己断了念想，Dick不知道还有什么可以——然而那并没有。那些从来都不是重点，不，上帝啊，从来不是。

 

       Tim最终选择支持了这个决定。Damian需要成为罗宾。

 

       而他能够理解Tim也需要。）

 

       当Tim再次回来——他回来了。用一个全新的姿态，整装待发。Dick以为终于，Tim终于从他这个迷恋当中蜕变出来了。他 **终于** 放下了自己。

 

     “ **我怎么可能放下你？** ”Tim厉声道，“我怎么可能——你是—— _ **你可是那个Dick Grayson啊**_ 。”

 

     “同时我也是你的 **兄弟** ，Tim。”Dick回复道，“我想——我希望你能拥有最好的一切。我很抱歉，我不能给你更好的回答了。”

 

       我由衷地真心地希望你能值得最好的，Dick想着，他看着Tim不动声色地退缩了一下。然后慢慢地重新调整好自己的情绪和姿态，就好像又变成了那个无懈可击的Tim Wayne。

 

       Tim笑起来。

 

     “没关系，Dick。我完全理解。”

 

       Tim冲着他笑着，但是Dick。

 

       Dick并没有笑着回应他。

 

     “总有一天，你会找到那个值得你全部的爱的人，Tim。”

 

       而那个人只是不会是我。

 

 

 

 

 

       Fin


End file.
